Pump It
'"Pump It" by The Black Eyed Peas is featured on ''Just Dance 3'', Just Dance Wii 2 ''and ''The Black Eyed Peas Experience. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with dark purple hair. He has a black and purple shirt with red and orange stripes on, as well as a pair of black pants, a pair of purple-and-teal shoes, and an orange key chain. He has a purple outline. Pumpit Original.png|Original Pumpit coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Black walls that change to purple and move around. Two red crystals pump out of the ground and break whenever the singer sings "Pump it!". The dancer flies through blue lines and gold broken glass during the start and the bridge. Gold Moves '''Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Throw your arms forward with both of your arms. '''Gold Move 2: Point to your right with both of your hands. Gold Move 3: '''Move your right arm in a semi-circle with your left arm down. pumpitgm1.png|Gold Move 1 pumpitgm2.png|Gold Move 2 pumpitgm3.png|Gold Move 3 '''Mashup There is one Gold Move 'in the Mashup: '''Gold Move: '''Move your right arm in a semi-circle with your left arm down. (Done by the dancer from ''Pump It) pumpitgm3.png|Gold Move Mashup Pump It has a Mashup which is available on all consoles, but on Xbox is unlocked via Uplay. Dancers (No Repeats): *'Pump It '(JD3) GM''' *''Hey Ya'' (JD2) *''Dagomba'' (JD2) *''I'm So Excited'' (JD3) *''Rockafeller Skank'' (JD2) *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' (JD2) *''Crying Blood'' (JD2) Appearances in Mashups Pump It ''appears in the following Mashups: * 'Pump It' * [[Jailhouse Rock|''Jailhouse Rock]] * ''Party Rock Anthem'' * [[What You Waiting For|''What You Waiting For?]] Captions * Stir It Up * Grap It * Jump This Way Trivia *Every time "Pump it" is sung, shards appear and disappear from the ground very quickly. *The dancer appears on the front covers of both regions of ''Just Dance 3, with two gloves instead of one. **This also happened with Mickey Mouse March (Family Flipbook Version), as there is an image that shows the coach from that song wearing two gloves as well. *A lot is censored from this song. Words that are censored are Nig**s, S**t, A''**, ''Joint, and Damn when it's constantly said. If repetitions are included, this song is currently the one with the most use of censorship in the entire game series (12 uses in total). **In The Black Eyed Peas Experience, only nig**s is censored. ** Drunk isn't censored. * In several of the trailers for Just Dance 3, this dancer is dancing by the logo. This is the second Black Eyed Peas song to dance by the logo. The first is the song rumoured to have been Let's Get It Started. ** In the trailer that showcases Just Create, it's danced to by Harry Shum Jr., known for playing Mike Chang on Glee. * The caption "Stir It Up" was initially named just as "Stir". * This is the first Black Eyes Peas song in the series; it is followed by ''Mas Que Nada'' (as a featured role) and ''I Gotta Feeling''. * On the Wii and PS3 version, the pink and purple squares appear before the Xbox 360 version. * On the PAL cover of the game, it has a different color scheme. * Pump It's [http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20141210_1607/songs/PumpIt/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png Just Dance Now files]shows an unfinished pictogram which is only a light blue spiral arrow. * In Just Dance Wii 2, the effort rating is raised to 3+. It's the only song in the game where its effort rating has been altered. * Pump It's Mashup is the only one in Just Dance 3 with a tertiary color (i.e. blue-violet) in its background. ** It is the only English song to have a 3+ rating for Effort on Just Dance Wii 2. * If you explore Pump It's Just Dance Now ''files, you will see that 3 moves are explicitly named ''pumpit_fuck.msm, pumpit_fucktoleft.msm, pumpitfucktoright.msm. * Sometimes, a weird glitch happens on the Wii version of Just Dance 3: everything will freeze for a few seconds and then the routine will restart but it will be off-beat for the remainder of the routine. * This is one of the seven songs that appear twice or more in a row in a Mashup - Kids in America in Rock Lobster, The Power in (I've Had) The Time Of My Life, Beat Match Until I'm Blue in Oops!...I Did It Again, Dagomba in Pump It, Crying Blood in Pump It and Rockafeller Skank in Jamaican Dance. * The dancer resembles Boomsday, a routine that's featured as a DLC for the same game. Both routines were performed by Mehdi Kerkouche. Gallery Pump It!.png|Pump It pumpit.jpg|Pump It (Remake) yM, K4, .JMFHFGTTGDNMB HGM N HYM M N NB PUTO.png|Bubble HD Hard3.png|''Pump It'' on the Song Selection menu. PUMP BETA.png|Beta Version of Pump It on the JD3 PAL Cover. Pump It Dancer.png|Coach Pumpitmashup.png|Pump It (Mashup) pumpitpictos.png|Pictograms pumpitmashupmb.png|The Mashup Menu Bubble pump it unfinished picto.png|Unfinished Pictogram JD3_Coach_PumpIt_01.jpg pumpit_cover@2x.jpg|Just Dance Now cover Pumpitlol.png|JDNow files with moves (notice the circled ones) PumpItBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 PumpItBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 PumpItBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 PumpItBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 PumpItBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 PumpItBetaPictogram6.png|Beta Pictogram 6 PumpItBetaPictogram7.png|Beta Pictogram 7 Pump It.png|Pump It in Just Dance Now 4604.just_dance_3_5.not.jpg|Beta Videos The Black Eyed Peas - Pump It Pump It - The Black Eyed Peas Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 Dance Mashup - Pump It (Uplay Exclusive) (5 Stars) Pump It - The Black Eyed Peas Experience - Wii Workouts Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Solo Males Category:00's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Rap Elements Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in The Black Eyed Peas Experience Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with glitches Category:Pictograms error Category:Uplay Unlockable